


Smoker Friendly

by BluestKingBlue



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, Other, Recreational Drug Use, just dudes being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluestKingBlue/pseuds/BluestKingBlue
Summary: “Not bad.” He said, picking up a lighter and sparking the blunt. He exhaled a cloud of smoke and smacked his lips. “Not bad at all.” Genji took a couple more hits before passing it back, laying back on the ground to stare up at the stars. He could already feel the haze creeping up his spine. Angela had some damn good weed.Genji and Mccree have some bro time.





	Smoker Friendly

The moon always seemed to shine brighter when Mccree and Genji snuck out like this. There was something about the brightness of the wide yonder that made Mccree feel a thrumming under his skin like his very atoms were excited to finally find release. It didn’t take long to get to there, to their place. Genji propels himself from rooftop to rooftop, mostly cyborg body carrying Mccree on his back to save time and the young man himself. After Jesse almost walked right over the edge of a building one night, too busy spouting poetic nonsense to his friend about the stars or whatever, they’d decided this would be a better way to get around. It’d be one thing for McCree to drag Genji’s mangled omnic esque body back to Mercy to fix but it’d be an entirely more dire situation were it the other way around. 

So together they flew, Mccree holding the goods tightly to his chest and gripping Genji tightly with his legs. It didn’t take long to get to where they were going, a balcony overtop of the remains of part of the base, taken down by a particularly brutal omnic attack. With things becoming more and more intense with the war, the wreckage was still not put right; a fact the men were glad of. Vines had started to overcome the balcony from the ex-occupants plants, providing, even more, coverage for their activities.

“You sure you got it all?” Genji asked, dropping Mccree off his back. He nodded in response, pulling his blanket esque scarf off and laying it on the ground as best he could with one hand. 

“Yeah, I got it, ” He said, flopping down onto the ground. He gently unrolled his treasures and showed off the quarter bag of weed and rolling papers he had to his friend. Genji let out a hiss from his ventilation system in appreciation and took the bag from Mccree when he sat down next to him. 

He pulled a nug out and held it up to his face a bright smile pulling at his scars. He turned and nodded his head at his companion in appreciation. “Where’d you get it?” He asked.

“Angela, weirdly enough.” He said, taking the weed back to put it in his ridiculous revolver grinder. Genji caught a glimpse of it glinting in the moonlight and rolled his eyes. 

“That’s not that strange.” He said, laying back while Mccree worked on rolling the blunt. “She’s gotten me acid before.”

“When in the right fuck have you ever done acid?” Mccree said, in between sealing the blunt and taking to a lighter to it. Genji shrugged and smiled secretively. 

“You’re not my only drug buddy,” Genji said, sticking out his tongue. 

“We both know damn well that I’m the only one who you trust to be stoned out of your mind with,” Mccree said, smiling slyly at his companion. He offered the blunt to Genji who took it to inspect the cowboy's handiwork. He scrunched his face up and nodded in approval. 

“Not bad.” He said, picking up a lighter and sparking the blunt. He exhaled a cloud of smoke and smacked his lips. “Not bad at all.” Genji took a couple more hits before passing it back, laying back on the ground to stare up at the stars. He could already feel the haze creeping up his spine. 

Angela had some damn good weed. 

Mccree nodded and took a hit of his own, exhaling an equal sized cloud. He turned to wink at Genji, who was staring in disbelief when he started to cough almost violently. Genji’s amazement slipped off his face and he cackled. 

“Such a baby.” He mumbled, shaking his head. 

“Shut up, not everyone has cyborg enhanced lungs or whatever mechanical enhancement you have for weed.” Mcree spluttered out between coughing fits. Genji huffed and smoked on the blunt passed back to him.

“There are no enhancements, my dude.” He exhaled, turning hazy red eyes to look at Mccree. “Just a better stoner than you.” He laughed when Mccree shot up indignantly. 

“You’re not better than me, and you know it,” Mccree mumbled, taking the blunt back and taking a long drag. He held it in and stared straight at his friend. 

Genji meets his gaze, his face looked eerily similar to a cat in that moment, very much like the text face Reinhardt would send in his emails from time to time. The devious one, with the greater than symbol and the “c” at the end. Mccree squinted his eyes at him and continued to hold the smoke in. He felt the swell of his lungs and swallowed. Genji’s eyes widened and he leaned forward to clasp his hands in front of his face.

“You’re gonna fucking die, dude,” Genji whispered. That ended it for Mccree. With a smile, he slowly exhaled. A light fog came tumbling from his lips and he only coughed once on the tail end of it. His smile grew into a grin at Genji’s face. There were more stars in his eyes than the night sky.

“I’m so fucking high now,” Mccree said softly, punctuating his statement with an honest to god giggle. Genji snickered.

“Of course you are.” He said, plucking the significantly shorter blunt from his friend's hand. He took a couple small hits. “Gotta say, I’m proud of you.”

The words were chased out of the cyborg by a cloud. Mccree smiled to himself as it floated high above them into the heavens. He shut his eyes and leaned back. He snorted to himself at the comment and breathed out slowly.

These nights were always the best.

**Author's Note:**

> The thing Reinhardt puts in his very serious war related emails is this ">:3c"


End file.
